fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Veronica
- Outfits ▾= - Trixie= - Swim= - Bot= - Underwear= }} - Forms ▾= - Super= - Bot= }} }} |image = |aliases = "Trixie" Hawk Gal |gender = Female |species = Human |age = 10 |haircolor = Blonde |haircolorbox = Yellow |eyecolor = Blue |eyecolor1 = Pink |eyecolorbox1 = Pink |affiliations = Veronica's family Popular Kids |friends=Trixie Tang Tad Chad |loveinterests=Timmy Turner |occupation = Student |homeworld = Earth |residence = Dimmsdale |interests = Shopping, Timmy |parents = Veronica's Mom (mother) |first = A Wish Too Far |last = Stupid Cupid |voiced by = Grey DeLisle}} Veronica is a girl at Dimmsdale Elementary School who is Trixie Tang's best friend, although she is described as "less popular and pretty than Trixie" and is treated more like a sidekick. She is part of the popular kids, the richest kids at her school. In some episodes, she is shown to be secretly in love with Timmy. Character Veronica is portrayed as being malicious, paranoid, and generally anxious. Striving to achieve her close friend Trixie's level of popularity at school, she suffers from an inferiority complex causing her to envy Trixie Tang's beauty and popularity. In most episodes where she is present she will often be the subject of emotional or physical discomfort or trauma. Though technically a "Popular Kid," Trixie, Timmy, and most of the characters treat her as inferior and generally without respect or sympathy. She is also secretly in love with Timmy, as seen in the episode "Mind Over Magic" when Timmy was reading her mind and in the half-hour special "Information Stupor Highway," when she states that her love for Timmy "burns with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns," which was the same quote Timmy used to describe his affection for Trixie earlier in the episode. In "The Boy Who Would Be Queen", she felt physical pain when Trixie ripped a picture of her in half. Description Veronica is blonde-haired with her hair held back in a ponytail. She usually wears a cheerleader outfit with a pink skirt, pink boots, and white shirt with a "D" (for Dimmsdale) on the front. It is interesting to note that no other students are seen wearing cheer-leading outfits at Dimmsdale Elementary School, although a few cheerleaders were seen at Dimmsdale High School with identical outfits, so Veronica may be a part of a junior cheer leading squad. She once wore an identical outfit made entirely out of tissue paper, sugar and powdered milk, and when she was pushed in a fountain it was revealed that she wears purple frilly panties, much to her humiliation, as she was right in front of Timmy. (The episode was Class Clown, if you're interested.) She is taller than the other students in her class, and is around the same height as Trixie. Personality Veronica is always seen mingling with the other popular kids. She usually speaks like a valley girl, and when in public she holds nothing but contempt for Timmy and his friends. However, it has been shown several times that she may actually have a crush on Timmy. She highly envies Trixie for her appearance and social standing, to the point where she literally wants to be Trixie (she has many Trixie-related items in her room as shown in "Information Stupor Highway"), even going as far as demanding her parents call her by that name and wears a wig around her house to resemble Trixie's hair. Background Veronica is described as "popular yet less popular than Trixie Tang". In many cases, she is treated poorly by the other popular kids, and none of the unpopular kids seem to like her either, usually because she does not call them by name but rather addresses them as losers or "not populars". It's not known how she feels about Timmy's crush on Trixie Tang, over than that Veronica wants to be Trixie Tang so that Timmy will love her instead, but Timmy considers her crazy for this very reason. It's not known how she feels, or if she even cares about Tootie's own unrequited crush on Timmy, since neither character has ever appeared together. Not much is known about Veronica or her family, other than that she has a mother who has never been seen on screen. The inside of her room has been seen and it looks very lavishly decorated, but her actual house has not been shown and its not known if she lives in a big mansion like Trixie, or a normal house like Timmy. If Veronica lives in a normal house, then this could mean that she's just middle class, and it would explain Trixie, Tad and Chad's contempt for her, along with her lack of popularity. However, they would have kicked her out by now, and she had on a Jack-O-Bot. So this means she is richer than Timmy, but not as rich as the other Popular Kids. Although her parents have never been seen, her mother was heard off-screen once in the episode "Information Stupor Highway", but otherwise it is not known what her family looks like, or if she has any siblings. Hawk Gal When Timmy made his big superhero wish, Veronica became Hawk Gal who's powers consisted of "those of a hawk and a girl", and the ability to fly at speeds at 20-40 MPH. The other hero kids did not consider her much of a hero, and even Wonder Gal (Trixie) wonders out loud "Why is she on my team?". Ironically, Hawk Gal did more to help in the battling than Wonder Gal did, although she was still useless and showed up to the battle only to get The Bouncing Boil thrown at her. When Nega-Chin tricked Timmy into wishing away the superheroes, Hawk Gal was not affected at all and Chester notes she wasn't much of a hero anyway. Future Veronica's future is not certain. She is one of the kids who don't appear in "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!" or Season 8, and she has not had a major role in any episode since "Fairly Odd Baby". Relationships Veronica and Timmy Turner In her first appearances, Veronica's influence is one of the main reasons why Trixie won't even accept Timmy Turner as a friend. However, in the episode "Information Stupor Highway" it is revealed that Veronica secretly hides her feelings for Timmy when she says that her love for him burns with the white hot intesity of one thousand burning suns, and this was further supported when Timmy read her mind the episode "Mind Over Magic". Timmy does not seem to think much of Veronica, passing her off as "the crazy one", and he rejected her when she stole his love letter for Trixie and tried to read it off as her own. Other than these two episodes, the relationship between these characters was not developed further, and the ending of "Channel Chasers" suggests that Timmy marries a girl with dark hair (Tootie or Trixie). Veronica and Trixie Tang Veronica appears to be jealous of her best friend Trixie due to her social standing and appearance. Trixie considers her to be a throw-away friend, as demonstrated when she ripped up Veronica's picture in the episode "The Boy Who Would Be Queen" and declared Timantha to be her new best friend, causing Veronica to feel actual physical pain. In the episode "Information Stupor Highway ", Veronica's jealousy was hinted to be a result of her liking Timmy Turner, and wanting to be Trixie so that Timmy would love her. In the episode "The Big Superhero Wish!", Wonder Gal/Trixie is annoyed by the fact that Hawk Gal/Veronica is on her team, mainly because she has no true powers and is considered more of a mutant than a super. Veronica and Other Characters Aside from Timmy and Trixie, Veronica has had no major interaction with any other character besides Tad and Chad, who treat her with about as much respect as they do with unpopular kids. She also encountered A.J. when she mistakenly walked into a boy's bathroom once, and he offered her a dead frog, but nothing else came of this scene. Veronica is sometimes paired with Chester by fans because of their similar hair color. In the episode "Just the Two of Us!", Veronica can be seen skating with Chad during a "couples skate" at the local ice skating rink. See also *Popular Kids Notes * Veronica's pupils are erroneously colored pink in "Scary Godparents" and "The Big Superhero Wish!" *In the initial draft of "A Wish Too Far," Veronica was named "Carly" after one of Butch Hartman's daughters. *Veronica bears more than a passing resemblance (namely in her design and many of her mannerisms) to Dee Dee from Dexter's Laboratory. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Characters voiced by Grey DeLisle Category:Classmates Category:Veronica's family Category:Rich Kids